


and if you die...i feel like that's on me (i'm sorry)

by cicadas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter, IW Ending, Infinity War, Titan, dad tony, i don't wanna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: Peter is dying.He doesn't know how, but he can sense it. Can sense something in his organs fizzing, stinging like pinpricks until it's numb. The emptiness that is left hurts worse.





	and if you die...i feel like that's on me (i'm sorry)

  


_"Mr. Stark?"_  


  


The words are thick on his tongue, in the atmosphere. Dust from the moon is in his eyes and throat and something is happening. Something not good.  
  
Peter is dying.

  
He doesn't know how, but he can sense it. Can sense something in his organs fizzing, stinging like pinpricks until it's numb. The emptiness that is left hurts worse. He feels sick. He doesn't, he-

  
  
_"I don't feel so good,"_  
  


  


He turns - the man he's watched on TV since he was a kid, his hero, his mentor - and his face is battered and cut and his eyes meet Peter's with some kind of quiet ferocity.

Peter can tell what's going to happen. He doesn't know why-

  
  
_"I don't know what's happening, I don't-"_  
  


  


He walks forward to talk, maybe explain- get an explanation, more like- but his foot has no feeling and he's falling forward, chest and shoulders colliding with Tony as the man's arms come up to grasp at him.  
Peter's fingers are aching. The pins that formed inside his gut are spreading, pushing through his muscle to his skin and he wants it to stop. He wants this all to stop. He shouldn't be here. He isn't meant to be here.  


_  
_

_"You're alright,"_  


  


Peter's hands flex and clutch at Tony's shoulder but he's so far away. He's on the bus, joking with Ned about his new boyband obsession. He's pretending to understand what MJ means when she says poetic licence in Plath. He's with May, at home. The radio is on in the background and she's re-organising her books into colour order this time. The last thing he told her was "I'll see you tonight."  
He knows now it's a lie.  
  


_"I don't wanna go,"_  
  


He says, because he doesn't. He's a kid! Mr. Stark said so himself- said he didn't want him to be there on that ship, on this planet, because something like this might happen and now it is and it hurts, it hurts so much.  
His legs are failing him.

Tony crowds over him and he doesn't realise he's been laid down on the ground until he feels the rock behind his head replaced by a warm hand. He can still feel something there.  
It's comforting. It breaks him.

He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to go yet.  
  


Peter's chest is hollow. He can feel some part of it, but it's numbing fast, the absence of his body becoming stronger.  


_  
_

_"You're alright, kid, come on"_  


  


Mr. Stark's hand behind his head is firm where it holds him. Another one comes up to his ribcage, pressing down, as if he's trying to force the life back into him. Trying to fix his failing heart and lungs with the hands that can fix everything else.  


His chest gives.  


Tony seems to freeze, most likely realising what Peter already knows. Peter watches as he pulls his hand back, shaking. It's covered in ash.

  
  
Peter doesn't understand. He doesn't know why this has to happen; to him, to the others, to Mr. Stark.  
He can't think. The usual sting of tears doesn't come. He doesn't cry. He can't- he can't move. Can't speak. Can't apologise. Tony is above him, eyes pleading, the pain in his eyes something Peter could have prevetented. He doesn't need this on his conscience.  
He wills his tongue to move, his mouth to open, and the words he manages to form are soft. But at least he says them.  


  


_"I'm sorry."_

  


He doesn't get to hear Tony's response.  
His ears are buzzing.  
  
The pain pulsing through him disappears in those last seconds.

  
He doesn't feel it when he goes.

  


  


  



End file.
